Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou
by Sarashiina
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya. Pangeran bungsu dari Kekaisaran Teikou yang memiliki 5 Kakak laki-laki, dan hari ini akan ada seseorang yang menjadi keenam. /"Kau tahu sendiri Seijuurou tak suka ditentang, Tetsu."/"Seijuurou nii-sama, benar-benar orang yang sukar untuk diladeni."/"Keputusan kami ini mutlak, dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat."/"Ya. Aku adalah anak dari Kaisar yang sebelumnya—" Magi!AU.
1. I-The New Family Member

Suara-suara lonceng kecil yang berdenting tertiup oleh hembusan angin terdengar seperti lantunan melodi yang indah. Suaranya yang nyaring tersebut mengiringi langkah mungil seorang balita bersurai biru muda yang berlarian menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang bersantai menikmati hembusan angin di halaman belakang istana.

"Ibunda!" pekik lelaki mungil itu lemah. Wanita yang menyadari panggilan anak kecil itu langsung mencoba untuk menjangkau buah hatinya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Plop_. Lelaki mungil itu pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan wanita itu. Wanita dengan surai hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum lembut kepada anak kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

Lelaki mungil itu, Tetsuya, yang sebelumnya membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan wanita itu berangsur-angsur mengangkatnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang cerah, "Ceritakan aku sebuah cerita!" pintanya manja

Wanita itu pun menggendong Tetsuya kecil dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, "Cerita?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap ke arah yang tak menentu seakan-akan tengah berfikir.

Tetsuya kecil yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar cerita dari wanita itu kemudian mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan cerita ini baik-baik ya, Tetsuya-_kun_…"

"_Hai_!"

"Ini adalah kisah yang menceritakan tentang sebuah kerajaan—"

.

"—yang hancur karena perang saudara…"

Dan wanita itu pun memulai kisahnya.

.

.

Sang Tetsuya kecil hanya dapat bergidik ngeri. Dari kisah wanita di hadapannya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dengan mata memerah dan perasaan takut, Tetsuya kecil bertanya pada wanita itu, "Ibunda, a.. apakah Ibunda per... nah mengalami ki-kisah i-ini?"

Sang wanita yang ditanyai membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya kecil, maniknya yang senada dengan rambutnya itu pun bertatapan langsung dengan manik bulat milik Tetsuya. Kemudian sorot matanya kembali melembut, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya-_kun _bisa tahu?"

Tanpa ia sadari bibir mungilnya mengucapkan, "Entah. Tetsuya hanya merasa begitu."

**.**

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**I – The New Family Member  
**

**.**

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hari yang damai itu. Kini Tetsuya kecil telah beranjak dewasa, dan banyak sekali hal yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Luka bakar yang mengenai daerah sekitar mata kirinya memang sudah tak sakit lagi, namun memori yang masih menghantui pikirannya masih belum dapat ia enyahkan dari dalam otaknya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengoyak suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk balas dendam, tetapi suara-suara dalam batinnya itu tetap saja terngiang di kepalanya.

_Oh ya, apakah umur 17 tahun itu termasuk dewasa?_

Akashi Tetsuya, merupakan pangeran ke enam dari Kekaisaran Teikou. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tak ingin menggunakan nama Akashi sebagai nama marganya. Ia ingin sekali menggunakan nama mendiang pengasuhnya, Kuroko. Sayangnyna, Putra mahkota kerajaan sekaligus pangeran pertama Kekaisaran Teikou tak menyetujuinya.

Tetsuya merupakan anak yang terlahir dari istri kelima Sang Kaisar, Akashi Souichiirou. Nama ibunya adalah Akashi Kaguya. Dia juga memiliki seorang kakak, Pangeran ke-lima, Akashi Tatsuya. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang memiliki surai biru muda dengan manik yang senada—_yang diwariskan dari ibunya_—, Tatsuya memiliki surai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi bagian mata kirinya dan manik hitam keabu-abuan.

Sang Kaisar memiliki 5 istri, yang pertama adalah Akashi Tsukiyama telah melahirkan seorang putra mahkota yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou berumur 5 tahun lebih tua dari Tetsuya dan merupakan Pangeran yang paling _demanding_ dari ke lima kakak Tetsuya. Ia mewarisi surai merah yang mencolok serta manik merah menyala yang tajam dari Sang Kaisar. Terkadang, ia bersikap baik kepada Tetsuya, tetapi ia sangat mengerikan bila ada seseorang yang menyulut amarahnya. Karena Seijuurou adalah orang yang pandai mengendalikan emosinya, sekali ia lepas kendali—_all hell-break loose._

Kemudian istri yang kedua, Akashi Akari, yang telah melahirkan seorang anak bernama Akashi Atsushi. Memiliki surai _violet_ yang menjuntai hingga bahunya serta manik yang senada. Umurnya tak beda jauh dengan Seijuurou, hanya selisih beberapa bulan. Ia juga menjabat sebagai Jendral pertama Kekaisaran Teikou. Ia adalah Pangeran yang paling tinggi serta yang paling kekanak-kanakkan diantara ke-lima kakak Tetsuya.

Istri yang ketiga adalah istri yang paling _tsundere, _Akashi Shiina. Memiliki seorang anak bernama Akashi Shintarou, Ketua Tabib yang juga merangkap sebagai Jendral kedua di Kekaisaran Teikou. Berumur setahun lebih muda dari kedua kakaknya. Shintarou adalah sosok yang dewasa, tetapi ia juga dapat bersikap manis ketika memasuki _tsundere-mode _yang ia dapatkan dari Ibunya.

Istri yang keempat merupakan istri yang paling hita—ma-maksudnya berkulit coklat, Akashi Yozora. Dia memiliki anak yang tidak kalah hita—coklat— yang memiliki nama Akashi Daiki. Sangat serampangan dan seenaknya sendiri, namun ia juga dijuluki sebagai Jendral terkuat dari kelima Jendral di Kekaisaran Teikou. Ia adalah sahabat baik Tetsuya sekaligus teman latihan berpedangnya. Tetsuya sangat menghormati kekuatan kakaknya yang satu ini.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap sore Tetsuya selalu berada di halaman belakang untuk berlatih pedang. Entah mengapa, meski setiap hari ia telah berlatih, tetap saja kemampuannya tidak meningkat. Rasanya seperti ingin berhenti saja. Ia merasa tak berguna. Merasa berbeda dari semua kakak-kakaknya yang menguasai keahlian untuk bertarung, terutama dalam berpedang.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, Tetsu." timpal seseorang dari balik salah satu pilar bangunan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang. Sejenis dengan aula, tempat itu biasanya digunakan para prajurit untuk berlatih mengasah kemampuan masing-masing. Lagi pula, Kekaisaran terkuat harus memiliki prajurit terkuat juga, kan?

Tetsuya menyadari seseorang telah mengawasinya sejak awal ia berlatih. Sungguh sang Pangeran bungsu telah dibuat heran olehnya. Hanya kakak pertamanya dan orang ini, Daiki, yang terkadang dapat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Benarkah, _nii-san_?" jawab Tetsuya seraya menghentikan permainan pedangnya. "Kurasa aku harus lebih giat lagi berlatih..." ujarnya lesu.

Si kulit tan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menatap adik bungsunya dengan tatapan sayang. "_Maa, _aku yakin semua usahamu itu akan berbuah baik, Tetsu!" katanya menyemangati sang adik. Senyuman lebarnya begitu menyilaukan di mata Tetsuya. Ia senang memiliki kakak yang mau mendukungnya seperti Daiki.

Kemudian Tetsuya kembali mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Pedangnya yang lumayan besar dan berat di mata Tetsuya telah memakan tenaga yang dimiliki oleh pemuda rapuh itu. Keringat yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi, hingga ia pantas bersanding dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba, raut santai Daiki berubah, matanya mendelik seakan-akan lupa tentang sesuatu, "_Whops_... Nyaris saja lupa..."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus menghentikan permainan pedangnya. Daiki kemudian berkata lagi, "Tadi aku kesini buat ngasih pesan Seijuurou ke kamu. Katanya nanti malam kau harus datang ke ruang makan."

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang, "Bukankah Seijuurou-_nii-sama_ tahu kalau aku tidak suka melihat wajah orang **'itu'**..." keluhnya sambil menatap ke langit yang mulai kemerahan.

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya tak menghiraukan kata-kata Tetsuya yang bermakna _'Aku tak ingin datang ke ruang makan malam ini'_, "Dia juga bilang kalau malam seterusnya kau boleh tetap makan di perpustakaan atau di tempat yang kau suka... Tetapi, untuk malam ini kau harus hadir." ucapnya tegas.

Tetsuya kini membelakangi sosok kakaknya. Tak bergeming.

"Kau tahu sendiri Seijuurou tak suka ditentang, Tetsu."

Dan Daiki pun pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian. Setelah sudah tak terdengar lagi langkah kaki Daiki, Tetsuya bergumam lirih, "_Seijuurou nii-sama, benar-benar orang yang sukar untuk diladeni..._"

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Suasana ruang makan hari ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Biasanya, beberapa anggota keluarga enggan berkumpul di ruang makan seperti malam ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, sepertinya malam ini tamu Kaisar akan menginap dan sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan, mereka harus menghormati tamunya. Tetsuya mengerti betul akan hal itu.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera kembali ke aktivitasnya. Tetsuya sedikit merasa sebal, kenapa juga Sang Kaisar harus datang terlambat dan menghambat segala rencananya malam ini. Membaca buku-buku tua di perpustakaan kerajaan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Tetsuya tak berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, Sang Kaisar yang nanti akan menempati posisi utama, di ujung meja makan, sedangkan posisi Sang Permaisuri, Tsukiyama, dan keempat selir, Akari, Shiina, Yozora, serta Kaguya berada pada sisi kiri; dan para pangeran berada pada sisi kanan dan berhadapan sesuai dengan urutan dari yang paling sulung, Seijuurou, dan diakhiri dengan si bungsu, Tetsuya.

Sepertinya, Tetsuya menganggap keempat kakaknya dari ayah dan ibu yang berbeda itu sebagai saudara kandung sendiri, menyayangi dan menghormati mereka. Jika dilihat dari sikapnya, hal itu mungkin saja. Namun, hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah pernyataan yang pasti.

Jujur saja, Tetsuya memiliki sebuah perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat sang tamu, seorang pemuda pirang yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan manik kuning madu dan sebuah anting perak di kuping kirinya. Sedari tadi, pemuda itu terus saja menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang aneh, dan Tetsuya merasa terganggu karenanya.

"_Sumimasen. _Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." ujar Tetsuya sopan.

Sang pemuda pirang itu tersentak seakan-akan ia tadinya berada dalam lamunan yang panjang. "Ah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf—_ssu_. Aku terlalu terpesona olehmu jadi—"

"Permisi?" sela sang surai biru muda. Apa ia tak salah mendengar? Terpesona? Sang tamu kehormatan terpesona oleh si bungsu yang merasa dirinya tak berguna? Sulit dipercaya. Kenapa seorang pemuda tampan sepertinya harus terpesona oleh pemuda yang lain?

"Apakah kau menderita kelainan jiwa?" kini Tetsuya mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan si tamu.

Mulut sang tamu menganga ketika mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ sang tuan rumah. Dia mulai panik, "E-eh?! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau salah sangka—_ssu_... Maksudku terpesona dalam konotasi positif... _etto, _seperti—"

Kalimat sang tamu terputus akibat kehadiran Sang Kaisar, Souichiirou telah mengangkatkan kakinya di ruang makan. Semua orang yang telah hadir di sana pun memberi hormat, termasuk sang tamu dan Tetsuya. Ketika Souichiirou telah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan, ia mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota keluarganya dan tamunya untuk berhenti memberi hormat.

"Wahai istri-istriku serta putra-putraku," sapanya dengan penuh kewibawaan, "Malam ini, kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak biasa," Sang Kaisar menunjuk ke arah sang tamu yang hanya bisa celingak-celinguk dan tersenyum gugup.

"Pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta ini adalah anak dari salah satu selirku yang dahulu kabur dari istana." ujarnya. Semua yang hadir disana tercengang, tak percaya akan apa yang telah mereka dengar dari mulut pemimpin mereka.

"Dan sekarang aku putuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai putraku. Dan secara resmi, namanya telah berganti menjadi Akashi Ryouta!"

_Blam. _Sang tamu menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, paduka. Namun, anda sama sekali tidak menyebutkan secuil informasi tentang hamba yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga anda." bantahnya tegas.

"Memang. Tetapi, setelah kudiskusikan hal ini dengan putra mahkotaku, Seijuurou, kami memutuskan untuk menerimamu di keluarga ini."

"Tetapi paduka—" "Diam." Seijuurou pun membuka mulutnya, menyela kalimat protes Ryouta.

Seijuurou berdiri menghadap Ryouta yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kaisar, "Keputusan kami ini mutlak, dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat."

.

Hening pun melanda mereka. Kemudian, Seijuurou berkata lagi, "Selamat datang di Kekaisaran Teikou, Ryouta. Kami mengharapkan pengabdian yang besar darimu." ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang dingin, tak berperasaan.

Sang Pemuda pirang itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang penuh amarah. _Seharusnya aku tak usah memenuhi permintaan Kaisar Souichiirou, _sesalnya dalam batinnya.

Malam itu, suasana di ruang makan berubah menjadi suasana yang dingin yang penuh dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, amarah, dendam, perasaan terkhianati, ketidak puasan, semua tercampur menjadi satu. Malam itu, Tetsuya berharap ia tak mematuhi perintah Kakak sulungnya.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Setelah jamuan makan malam berakhir, Tetsuya bergegas beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Tanpa ia sadari sang pendatang baru mengikutinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu membuka kunci cadangan perpustakaan yang ia dapatkan dari Seijuurou, karena biasanya perpustakaan ditutup setelah makan malam usai. Si bungsu itu pun masuk dan mengambil beberapa buku yang disukainya kemudian duduk di tempat biasa, di pojok ruangan yang jarang sekali ada orang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sayangnya, si pendatang baru itu telah melihat Tetsuya, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, lelaki imut yang ada di ujung sana~" sapa si pemuda pirang itu.

Tetsuya yang kini menyadari bahwa 'Kakak barunya' membuntutinya sampai kesini hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah lirikan kilat, kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan diri terhadap buku yang ia baca. "Ada apa, Ryouta-_nii-san_?"

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat keheranan. "_Nii-san_? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu—_ssu_?"

Tetsuya meletakkan bukunya di meja dan membatasinya dengan salah satu lengannya, "Tentu saja. Karena yang dimaksudkan Kaisar Souichiirou tentang '_Selir terdahulu_'-nya itu adalah Selir yang beliau miliki sebelum Ibunda menikah lagi dengan Kaisar Souichiirou."

"Menikah lagi, katamu..." gumamnya heran, "Hee?! Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya. Aku adalah anak dari Kaisar yang sebelumnya, _Akashi Shuzo_."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Uwaa~~ _doushiyo doushiyou!_ Ini FF pertamaku-ssu! Sejak memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi silent reader, daku membuat akun FFn dan inilah hasilnya! Tolong beri kritik dan saran.**

**P.S Maaf bila OOC, typo(s), EYD yang gak karuan, ga-je, dll.**


	2. II-Kuroko Tetsuya: Secret

A/N: Sudah berapa minggu berlalu ya… /bengong/ Ya elah… sudah lama ternyata. Gomennasai desu~ Terimakasih untuk **Onizuka Audrey**,** Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, **Ayuni Yukinojo**, dan **mizuki arisawa** yang sudah me-review fict ini~ terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-fav dan follow~

Oh ya. Kayaknya aku lupa mengetik "Magi!AU" di chapter 1... _Sorry for the inconvenience~_

Btw, _feel_ Hakuryuu kerasa banget ya? Yah, waktu aku ngetik chapter 1 yang ada di bayanganku Hakuryuu mulu~

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya melainkan milik Production I.G dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi /eh. bener gak?/ Picture's not mine~**

**Warning: **** OOC, typo(s), EYD yang gak karuan, ga-je, dll. ****Magi!AU. Kuroko's first POV**

* * *

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**II- Kuroko Tetsuya: Secret**

**.**

Kemarin malam, seluruh Kekaisaran Teikou dilanda badai, meski bukan secara harfiah. Kedatangan 'Kakak baru' membuat seisi kekaisaran heboh. Setiap aku melalui beberapa dayang, penjaga, prajurit, bahkan menteri sekalipun, aku selalu mendengar kata 'Kise Ryouta' dalam pembicaraannya—ah, haruskah aku menggantinya dengan 'Akashi Ryouta'?

Tetapi, ada suatu hal yang ganjil menurutku. Semuanya pasti tahu bahwa Kaisar adalah orang yang _perfectionist_. Dia menuntut semua darah dagingnya, bahkan pekerjanya sekalipun untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Bukankah Ryouta_-nii-san_ datang dari kalangan menengah kebawah—yang berarti dia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang memadai? Oh tidak, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menetapkan hal seperti itu.

Mungkin saja kakakku yang satu itu memiliki bakat terpendam atau keahlian khusus.

Tapi semua hal tersebut tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Menurutku, ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk aku kerjakan. Saat ini, aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melakukan _'hal itu'_, rahasia yang kusimpan sejak aku masih kecil.

Rahasia kecil yang sekarang telah menjadi rahasia terbesarku.

Aku pernah menyebut sesuatu tentang pengasuhku, Kuroko, bukan? Rahasia ini memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan wanita itu dan ibundaku.

Oh ya, apa aku pernah bercerita bahwa ibundaku dahulu merupakan kakak dari wanita yang bernama Kuroko itu?

Sepertinya belum, ya. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya lain kali.

Kini aku tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah gubug kecil yang berdiri di tengah hutan yang berada tepat di belakang istana. Inilah tempat rahasiaku. Tempat dimana aku belajar ilmu sihir yang seharusnya tidak aku pelajari. Bahkan, kakak kandungku, Tatsuya_-nii-san_ sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Tidak Daiki_-nii-san_, tidak juga Seijuurou_-nii-sama_.

Namun setidaknya Tatsuya_-nii-san_ tahu aku belajar sihir—hanya tidak tahu tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, dan muncul sesosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku, temanku serta guruku, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Meski terlihat seumuran denganku, sebenarnya dia sudah berumur 27—artinya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Hebat.

"Hai, selamat pagi Tetsuya_-ouji_~" sapanya ceria.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku karena panggilannya terhadapku, "Tetsuya saja tidak masalah, Shige-_kun_…" sanggahku.

Tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk, "_Ara_, sekali-kali tak apa bukan?"

"Tidak boleh." Jawabku singkat seraya memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau pelajari hari ini?" tanyanya, "Padahal kau sudah menguasai ilmu ini dan sudah melebihi gurumu ini… Apa yang membuatmu masih merasa kurang, Tetsuya_-kun_?"

Aku hanya diam. Apa ya, yang membuatku merasa kurang? Aku sedikit mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Memperlihatkan sebuah permata merah yang tertanam padanya.

"Permata ini," kataku memulai pembicaraan baru, "Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku tidak boleh melepaskannya?" tanyaku.

Shige_-kun_ menghela nafas panjang, "Soal itu," dia berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih lengan kiriku, mengusap permata itu dengan pelan, "Aku masih belum bisa memberitahunya. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, kau bisa bertanya pada Kaguya_-sama_, ibumu…"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak.

Sudah berkali-kali aku menanyakannya pada ibunda. Tetapi, setiap aku menanyakannya beliau selalu saja tersenyum dan berkata bahwa waktu untukku mengetahui tentang itu belum tiba. Wajar saja, ibundalah yang menanamkan permata ini saat aku masih bayi.

"Ibunda… tidak pernah ingin menjawabnya, Shige_-kun_…" keluhku.

Pria bersurai kehitaman itu melepaskan tangannya dan menepuk pelan pundakku. "_Cheer up!_ Kaguya_-sama_ tahu apa yang dilakukannya, beliau 'kan penyihir yang hebat!" ujarnya menyemangatiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Iya, keluarga Kuroko merupakan keluarga penyihir yang—sebenarnya—sudah melayani Kekaisaran Teikou dari generasi ke generasi. Sayangnya, suatu malam, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuroko yang dapat menggunakan sihir dibantai habis-habisan. Hanya aku, Tatsuya_-nii-san_, dan Ibunda yang tersisa dari Keluarga Kuroko.

Dan sejak saat itu, ibunda memanggil Shige_-kun_ dan menyuruhku untuk berlatih dengannya. Saat itu Shige_-kun_ masih berusia 15 tahun. Dia adalah penyihir yang jenius.

Tetapi Tatsuya-_nii-san_ tidak mendapatkan pelatihan dari Shige_-kun_. Kalau tidak salah, ibunda pernah berkata sesuatu tentang '_mata kiri_' Tatsuya_-nii-san_ yang selalu ditutup oleh poninya sebagai alasan mengapa ibunda tidak membiarkannya belajar sihir.

"_Ano_, Shige-_kun_, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan magi?" tanyaku. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Magi?" tanya Shige_-kun_ heran, dia mengambil kursi yang ada di seberangku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja…"

"Pernah." Jawab Shige_-kun_ singkat, "Ketiga-tiganya malah."

"Tiga?"

"Kau tahu, di setiap dunia terdapat 3 magi yang berhak memilih raja. Hanya ada tiga," jelasnya sambil mengisyaratkan angka tiga dengan tangannya, "Yang pertama adalah magi milik Kerajaan Touou, Momoi Satsuki, dia memiliki keahlian khusus dalam memprediksi masa depan dengan '_pecahan-pecahan_' yang ada di dunia; milik Kerajaan Seirin, Aida Riko, keahlian khususnya bisa mengukur kemampuan _combat_ maupun sihir dengan sekali melihat; dan yang terakhir adalah seorang magi misterius yang suka berpetualang serta tidak memihak kerajaan manapun, Alexandra Garcia…"

"_Well_, keahlian khusus yang mereka miliki tak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi magi, sih…" dia menambahkan.

Aku tertegun. Dari namanya, mereka semua terdengar seperti nama perempuan.

Shige-_kun_ melanjutkan, "Dan perbedaan seorang magi dengan penyihir biasa adalah sumber kekuatannya. _Magoi_ mereka tidak terbatas karena mereka dicintai oleh para _rukh_…"

"Sebenarnya, ibunda pernah bercerita tentang magi… hanya saja, entah mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya…"—_setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingat, hanya ada bayangan gelap._

Pria di hadapanku hanya terdiam sambil memandangiku, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Tetsuya, kenapa masih ada _rukh_ hitam yang mengikutimu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, aku menjalani hari dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bosan, memang. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sesi latihan kemampuan bertarungku sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sudah agak siang, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Setiap hari berharap agar tidak berpapasan dengan kakak-kakakku—

"Tetsuya." Panggil sebuah suara dari belakangku.

—meski tak mungkin.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, nampaklah seorang bersurai hijau yang sangat familiar, Shintarou_-san_ (Dia menolak kupanggil _nii-san_). "Ada keperluan apa, Shintarou_-san_?"

"Seijuurou-_sama_ menginginkan kita berkumpul di tempat biasa," ujarnya.

"Baik." Aku mengiyakan.

Tepat setelah ia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku, ia kembali berkata, "Hari ini kau tak muncul lagi di ruang makan. Dimana sopan santunmu_—nanodayo_?" ujarnya sarkastis.'

Aku pun kembali berkutat pada buku yang kubaca. "Ini adalah kesepakatanku dengan Seijuurou-_nii-sama_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda."

"Begitukah?" timpalnya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Shintarou_-san_, meski ia terdengar seperti orang yang ketus, sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang baik. Hanya saja, ia tak terlalu menampilkannya di depan orang lain. Dia juga merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Seijuurou_-nii-sama_.

Aku kembali membaca bukuku. Mungkin tak apa terlambat sedikit. Lagipula tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku—kecuali Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ mungkin; tidak ada yang berubah meski aku ada di sana maupun tak ada.

'_Dungeon_, huh?' gumamku lirih.

Apa aku mampu berada di tempat seperti itu, ya? Kurasa dengan kekuatan bertarungku sekarang… aku hanya memiliki 0,1% kemungkinan bertahan hidup.

Sungguh ironis.

"_Are_? Kau lelaki imut yang kemarin?!" sekarang giliran sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga. Aku dapat mendengar derapan kaki yang menghampiriku.

Aku kembali menoleh. Kenapa hari ini banyak yang menyadari hawa keberadaanku, sih? Menyebalkan.

"Saya punya nama, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Pria bersurai kuning itu berhenti di depanku, tersenyum, "Kau belum sempat memberi tahu namamu kemarin… Kemana saja kau saat sesi perkenalan?"

Heh. Aku kemarin memang kabur di tengah-tengah. Maka dari itu aku tak ingin bertemu Seijuurou_-nii-sama_, bisa-bisa aku dihukum karena tak mematuhi perintah.

Aku menjawab, "Kemarin saya merasa tidak enak badan," kataku, berbohong.

"Tetsuya, itu nama saya. Salam kenal, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Ini hanya imajinasiku atau kedua mata pria dihadapanku bersinar. "Tetsuya-_cchi_~ _kawaii~_"

Menjijikkan.

"_Nii-san_, laki-laki itu paling tidak suka dibilang imut…" sanggahku, "Kenapa _'-cchi'_?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Maaf," katanya sambil sedikit berjongkok, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepalaku. Sebal. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ tahu dimana tempat yang bernama '_Blue Rose_'?" tanyanya. "Tadi Shintarou_-cchi_ menyuruhku untuk pergi kesana…"

_Blue Rose_ adalah tempat 'biasa' yang disebut oleh Shintarou_-san_ tadi. Tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pangeran-pangeran Kekaisaran Teikou.

"Tempatnya ada dibawah tanah. Tepatnya dibawah perpustakaan ini." Ujarku sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"_He_?!"

Berisik.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Setelah membuka pintu rahasia, kami, Ryouta-nii-san dan aku, berjalan menuruni tangga. Lorong itu begitu sempit dan lembab, penerangan juga seadanya. Kulirik kakakku, sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar, aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk membukanya. Dan ternyata benar, kakak-kakakku yang lain langsung meruntukiku.

"Kau telat, Tetsu!"—Daiki_-nii-san_.

"Sudah kubilang segera datang—_nanodayo!_"—Shintarou_-san_.

"Lama sekali, Tetsu_-chin_~"—Atsushi_-nii-san_.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, Tetsuya…"—Tatsuya_-nii-san_.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ yang duduk di tempat utama tidak berkomentar.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Te-Tetsuya-_cchi_?"

"Langsung ambil tempat dudukmu, Ryouta, Tetsuya." Titah sang kakak sulung. Kami pun menurutinya, menduduki kursi yang kosong.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian kesini adalah untuk menentukan peran siapa yang akan bertugas dalam mengawasi Ryouta," dia memulai pemberitahuannya, "Awalnya, aku ingin Shintarou yang menjaganya, tetapi… sepertinya Tetsuyalah yang paling dekat dengannya."

Ah tidak. Jangan bilang—

"Anggap ini hukumanmu, Tetsuya."

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Seijuurou_-nii-sama_, sebenarnya saya tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ melirikku tajam, "Apakah kau menentangku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Lusa saya akan pergi ke Negeri Meikou, saya akan belajar sihir disana…"

"Sihir?" _nii-sama_ terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu? '_Mereka_' membantai semua penyihir dari negeri ini, Tetsuya."

"Tetsu, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Selama ini," aku melanjutkan, Seijuurou-nii-sama hanya terdiam, "kemampuan bertarung saya masih belum bisa berkembang juga. Mungkin jika saya—"

Tatsuya_-nii-san_ tiba-tiba berdiri, "Tetsuya. _Nii-san_ tidak menyetujui hal ini. Apa kau sudah berbicara tentang hal ini pada Ibunda?"

"Ibunda… tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Aku ingin merahasiakannya."

"Tetsuya-cchi, jangan pergi—_ssu!_ Aku kan baru saja datang—_ssu! _Aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersama Tetsuya-_cchi!_" kini giliran kakakku yang paling berisik setelah Daiki-nii-san.

"Ryouta, kau berisik sekali." Ejek Daiki_-nii-san_, membuat Ryouta_-nii-san_ memanyunkan bibirnya. Konyol sekali.

"Baiklah." Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ menyetujui.

"EHH?!"

"Tapi, mundurkan dulu rencanamu, Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menerima hukuman dariku…"

"Sei_-chin_, jangan membuat keputusan seenaknya…" timpal Atsushi_-nii-san_ dengan nada malas, "Aku tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku…" tambahnya, dia mengangkat-angkat snack yang dibawanya dan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Shintarou_-nii-san_.

"Akulah yang memberi keputusan. Kalian tidak berhak memutuskannya." Ujar Seijuurou_-nii-sama _tegas. "Ini adalah keinginan Tetsuya. Ayahanda juga sempat mengeluh padaku tentang kemampuan Tetsuya."

"Bisa dibilang ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk membuktikan apakah dia benar-benar anggota keluarga Akashi—_nanodayo_."

"Tapi, apa Tetsuya_-cchi_ bisa masuk ke negeri itu—_ssu?_ Kudengar hanya penyihir yang bisa masuk ke negeri itu_—ssu_. Dan lagi, memangnya Tetsuya_-cchi_ itu penyihir?"

"Keluarga Kaguya_-sama_, Kuroko, adalah keluarga penyihir yang sudah melayani Kekaisaran Teikou dari generasi ke generasi. Jadi, hal itu bukan hal yang mustahil." Jelas Seijuurou_-nii-sama_. Aku terkejut ia mengetahuinya.

Semua menjadi diam.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini, Ryouta harus mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Tetsuya." Katanya, menutup pertemuan hari ini.

"Yay! Tetsuya-_cchi_ akan selalu bersamaku—_ssu!_"

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Ryouta. Akulah kakak yang paling dekat dengan Tetsu. Kau bisa bilang sahabatnya!" Daiki-_nii-san_ mulai songong. Sejak kapan aku bilang bahwa kita bersahabat?

Yah, kami memang dekat. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu, dia berkata, "Tetsuya, apakah kau punya keinginan untuk menjadi kaisar?" tanyanya.

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. "Saya belum pernah terfikir hal seperti itu…"

Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ terdiam. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kuganti pertanyaannya. Apakah kau ingin aku menjadi kaisar?"

Aku semakin bingung. "Pendapatku tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa anda akan menjadi kaisar kelak, Seijuurou-nii-sama…"

"Jadi, kau menentangnya?"

"Bukan! Hal seperti itu… keputusan untuk itu bukan berada di tangan saya…"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Tetsuya."

"Entahlah. Saya masih belum bisa menjawabnya, Seijuurou-_nii-sama_…"

"Begitukah, semoga suatu saat kau menemukan jawabannya _sebelum terlambat_…" ujarnya kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang '_Blue Rose_'. Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ membisikkan bagian terakhir itu.

Benar-benar, sudah sejauh mana Seijuurou_-nii-sama _mengetahui hal-hal yang tak kuketahui?

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Aku bikin ini kurang dari 1 jam. Maaf pendek. Setidaknya saya update, 'kan? *kedip sebelah mata* Mind to review?**


	3. III-Ryouta and Tetsuya

A/N: Terimakasih kepada **yui-cchi**, **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya**,** mizuki arisawa**,** Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, **Onizuka Audrey**, **Ayuni Yukinojo**, **Yuzuru Nao**, **Etrama**, dan **fachan desu** atas reviewnya, dan siapa saja yang mem-fav dan follow :D

**_Souieba,_ maaf kalau chapter ini tidak bisa lebih panjang-_ssu_~ Shiina kayaknya dapet _writer's block_. Jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin tidak bisa update. TT^TT**

**Warning dan Disclaimer seperti di chapter sebelumnya~ Slight-Shounen ai.  
**

* * *

"Heh. Kau ternyata _fast-learner_ ya, Ryouta," seorang pemuda _tan_ menyeringai senang di tengah-tengah pertarungannya. Ia menghalau dengan cepat ayunan pedang lawannya yang nyaris mengenai lengan kirinya.

Lawan yang dia sebut sebagai Ryouta tadi hanya mendecih kesal karena serangannya meleset—lagi. Sudah agak lama pria bersurai keemasan itu memberinya serangan beruntun, namun kelincahan dan kecepatan pemuda tan itu membuat semua serangannya gagal.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba menyerang sisi bawah, sayangnya berhasil dihindari oleh pemuda tan itu dengan sebuah lompatan indah.

'_Dia cepat sekali!'_ batin Ryouta kesal.

Pemuda tan itu memutar tubuhnya di udara dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang ia kurangi kekuatannya. Tak sempat menghindar, tendangan itu pun mengenai pipi kanan sang pemuda pirang itu. Membuatnya terpental lumayan jauh.

"_Huwa_. Padahal aku yakin tadi sudah kukurangi kekuatanku," gumam pemuda tan itu saat menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah, "Kau tak apa, Ryouta?"

Lagi-lagi Ryouta mendecih kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja kalah—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—dengan pria yang bahkan tak menggunakan tangannya untuk menyerangnya, tentunya tanpa senjata apapun. Padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan pedang.

"_Kuso_. Bagaimana bisa—_ssu_?! Lagi! Ayo tanding lagi!" rengek sang pria yang lebih muda itu sambil memukul-mukul tanah.

Yang ditantang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. "Ogah. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke Kerajaan Touou…" ujarnya sambil membantu adiknya itu berdiri. Pipi kananya sedikit terluka dan memar karena tendangan tadi.

"Kenapa aku kalah lagi—_ssu_?!" tanyanya pada pemuda tan itu, sedikit memekik, "Padahal kau tak memakai kedua tanganmu—alih-alih sebuah senjata—_ssu_, aku tak terima—_ssu_!" yah… mungkin tidak sedikit.

Pemuda tan itu, Daiki, merasa gendang telinganya bisa pecah kapan saja. Dia pun berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu, "Tapi kau sudah lumayan baik kok, buat pemula…" puji pemuda tan itu sambil mengusap pelan rambut keemasan Ryouta yang sedikit berkilau karena terik matahari.

Ryouta terpana, "Daiki-_cchi_…"

* * *

**.**

**Family Conflict: The Imperial Palace of Teikou**

**.**

**III- Ryouta and Tetsuya**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Ryouta merasakan kehangatan tangan orang lain selain ibunya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu hanya terpaku melihat sosok kakakknya yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh.

"Ryouta_-nii-san_."

Rasanya ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Seperti suara adik bungsunya. Ia mencari sumber suara, tepatnya mencari sosok adiknya. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri—tidak ada, ke samping kanan—juga tidak ada, kebelakang—nihil.

"Mungkin aku berhalusinasi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Mana mungkin Tetsuya_-cchi_ setiap saat berada di sisi—" saat ia hendak berjalan menuju ruangannya, untuk membersihkan lukanya, ia melihatnya. Seorang pemuda mungil yang—menurutnya—imut yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"_GYAA!_"

"Selamat siang," sapa pemuda mungil itu sopan. Nyaris saja ia membuat kakaknya itu terkena serangan jantung. "Selanjutnya, _Nii-san_ akan belajar tentang sejarah dunia dengan saya…"

Jantung Ryouta masih berdegup kencang karena kemunculan adik bungsunya yang—lagi-lagi menurutnya—sangat tidak wajar. "Te-Te-Te-Tetsuya-_cchi_?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini—_ssu_?!" Ryouta melejit histeris.

Dengan wajah datar nan polos, pria bersurai biru muda itu menjawab, "Sejak tadi _desu_."

"Jangan bohong_—ssu_!" bantah Ryouta sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa kau tidak mendapat tugas seperti kakak-kakakmu yang lain, Tetsuya_-cchi_?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu malah menyeret kakaknya ke kamarnya untuk mengobati luka yang terdapat pada pipi kanannya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran Ryouta.

"Tugasku saat ini hanyalah untuk mengawasi _Nii-san_," ujar Tetsuya, menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat Ryouta lontarkan.

Kemudian, pemuda mungil itu mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata kakaknya secara langsung yang berhasil membuat jantung kakaknya itu terhenti sejenak.

"Dan lagi, jangan berbicara seolah-olah mereka bukan kakak-kakakmu juga, Ryouta_-nii-san_…"

Sang kakak hanya meringis untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya, "Ehehehe.. maaf_—ssu_. Aku sepertinya masih belum terbiasa mereka terlalu menakutkan_—ssu_…"_—kecuali Daiki-cchi…_

Tetsuya membuat sebuah senyuman tipis, "Benarkah?" ia sedikit mendengus, "Kalau _Nii-san_ berusaha berbaur, mungkin suatu saat _Nii-san_ akan mengetahui sisi konyol mereka… " katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Seijuurou_-cchi_ juga_—suu_?!"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tiada gading yang tak retak, Ryouta_-nii-san_. Hanya saja, Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ pandai dalam menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti itu…"

Mulut Ryouta menganga, ia tak bisa membayangkan orang seperti Seijuurou juga memiliki sisi konyol.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan ketujuh pangeran tersebut di '_Blue Rose_', dan dalam beberapa hari itu si Bungsu menjalani hukuman dari si Sulung, Seijuurou, yaitu mengawasi saudara 'baru' mereka.

Setiap hari, Tetsuya harus mengatur jadwal sehari-hari Ryouta. Mulai dari bangun tidur, berbenah diri, makan, pembelajaran, latihan bertarung, sampai tidur. Biasanya yang melatih Ryouta bertarung adalah Daiki, karena kemampuan _combat_ Tetsuya kurang baik. Selain itu, pelajaran seperti tata krama, sejarah, ekonomi, dan lain-lain semua diajarkan dari Tetsuya.

Si Bungsu tak pernah meninggalkan Ryouta dan selalu berada di sisinya, layaknya _manager_.

Setidaknya, itulah yang harus Tetsuya lakukan sampai Ryouta benar-benar bisa dilepas sendiri.

Saat ini, Tetsuya sedang mengajarkan pelajaran ekonomi kepada kakaknya di perpustakaan. Suara sang adik begitu lembut sehingga membuat Ryouta mengantuk. Lagi pula, ia tak suka dengan pelajaran ini.

"Sudah mengerti, Ryouta_-nii-san_?" tanya pemuda berparas imut yang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda bersurai kuning seraya meletakkan buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan materi.

Ryouta meletakkan kepalanya di meja, sedikit melambaikan tangannya ke arah adiknya, "Lumayan lah—_ssu_…" jawabnya lesu. Sangat jelas tertulis di wajahnya kalau ia sedang bosan.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang atas tingkah kakaknya. "Baiklah, istirahat 10 menit." Ujarnya.

Tangan putih pucat Tetsuya meraih secangkir the hijau yang sempat disediakan oleh seorang dayang tadi saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Matanya menatap ke arah cairan hijau yang ada di dalamnya, menyesap aromanya sejenak kemudian meminumnya dengan cara yang elegan.

Cukup elegan untuk membuat kakaknya terpana.

"Tetsuya_-cchi_," panggil kakaknya yang masih tercengang atas pemandangan indah di hadapannya, "Kenapa semua pangeran disini tak mempunyai pelayan pribadi—_ssu_?" tanyanya heran.

Manik biru langit Tetsuya melirik Ryouta dari balik dinding cangkir tehnya. Lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja. "Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ berkata bahwa pangeran dari Kekaisaran Teikou harus mandiri. Disini kami tak memiliki pelayan, Ryouta_-nii-san_, yang kami miliki hanya kaki tangan…" jelasnya.

Ryouta hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti penjelasan Tetsuya atau tidak. "Lalu, dimana mereka?"

"Di luar istana. Biasanya mereka menjadi mata-mata di daerah musuh, atau terkadang menjaga daerah kekuasaan di negara ini." Tetsuya kembali menjelaskan.

Sang kakak hanya menatap sang adik dengan seksama.

Sang adik melanjutkan, "Contohnya, Seijuurou_-nii-sama_ yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan di ibukota dan daerah sekitarnya, terkadang ia mengirim kaki tangannya untuk melaporkan keadaan di sana… apakah stabil, atau tidak. Terkadang, kaki tangannya yang lain juga ia tugaskan untuk menyususup di Negara musuh."

"Bagaimana dengan daerah kekuasaan yang lainnya?"

"Atsushi_-nii-san_ menguasai daerah utara, Shintarou_-san_ di selatan, Daiki_-nii-san_ di barat, dan Tatsuya_-nii-san_ yang timur _desu_."

"Kalau Tetsuya_-cchi_?" Ryouta kembali bertanya.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir teh yang sempat ia abaikan, "Saya… tidak memiliki daerah kekuasaan," jawab si bungsu pendek, "Saya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Saya biasanya membantu dalam urusan dengan Negara lain."

Masih penasaran, si kakak kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kau tak punya kaki tangan_—ssu_?"

"Ada satu. Tapi _Nii-san_, untuk urusan kaki tangan ini rahasia. Jadi, yang tahu hanya si pemilik kaki tangan itu."

Kini sang pria bersurai keemasan terdiam. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah mengapa perasaannya hari ini tak begitu nyaman. Apakah karena materi ekonomi yang selalu sukses membuatnya mengantuk?

Si kakak menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, menatap adiknya yang kembali menikmati secangkir teh yang ternyata belum habis. "Tetsuya-cchi, ayo jalan-jalan_—ssu_…"

Si adik menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kemana, _Nii-san_?"

"Ibukota."

'_Memangnya ada apa di Ibukota?'_ itulah yang ingin Tetsuya tanyakan. "Ke Reins? Ryouta_-nii-san_, kota itu masuk dalam salah satu daerah kekuasaan Seijuurou_-nii-sama_," ujarnya, "Lagi pula, kita tak bisa seenaknya pergi keluar istana jika tidak ada keperluan penting _desu_."

"Eeehhh… kenapa_—ssu_?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena pertanyaan absurd kakaknya. "Itu peraturan yang sudah kami ber-enam sepakati _desu_."

"Tapi kan aku tidak ikut dalam perjanjian itu_—ssu_…"

"_Nii-san_. Sekarang _Nii-san_ sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami, jadi tolong ikuti aturannya."

"Tapi—_ssu_!" kini kakaknya mulai merengek.

Tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah, Tetsuya mendengus pelan, "Baiklah, nanti saya akan meminta izin kepada Seijuurou_-nii-sama_."

"Janji ya_—ssu_?!"

"Iya, janji."

Tetsuya mulai bingung. Sebenarnya yang mana yang kakak dan yang mana yang adik diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

Sementara itu, di _Blue Rose_, terdapat 3 pangeran yang sedang duduk-duduk di sana. Menikmati waktu luang mereka. Samar-samar, terdengar suara adik bungsu mereka yang sedang mengajar di atas. Seijuurou terkekeh ketika Shintarou menjalankan salah satu bidaknya. Ya, mereka sedang bermain shogi bersama.

"Aku menang lagi, Shintarou…" ujar si sulung merendahkan, sedangkan yang direndahkan hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sepertinya tidak melorot sambil mendengus kesal karena tidak pernah menang.

Yang satunya lagi adalah Atsushi. Pria jakung ini sebenarnya hanya suka mengekor ke si sulung. Entah apa alasannya. Melihat kekalahan Shintarou, ia berkomentar, "Tarou_-chin_, sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau tak akan pernah menang melawan Sei_-chin_…" ujarnya sembari melahap snack yang sempat ia bawa.

"_Urusai—nanodayo_." Timpalnya kesal, "Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku 'Tarou_-chin_' memangnya aku ini snack apa _nanodayo_?!"

Kemudian terdengar suara rengekan dari atas mereka. Yang pasti rengekan itu bukan berasal dari si bungsu.

"Ah~ menyebalkan. Ryou_-chin_ selalu saja menempel ke Tetsu_-chin_… Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya saja~" keluhnya.

"Benar-benar, seharusnya Tetsuya tidak kau suruh mengawasi si kuning itu—_nanodayo_."

Si sulung tidak menanggapi, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap papan shogi itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tak lama kemudian, ia melemparnya ke samping, membuatnya hancur berantakan.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya _mood-_nya memburuk.

Kedua manik merah miliknya berkilat tajam, "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk Tetsuya. Memang menyebalkan melihat mereka berdua akrab, tetapi akan lebih menyebalkan lagi jika melihat Tetsuya pergi."

Shintarou dan Atsushi tak bisa menolak pernyataan itu. Iya, sejujurnya kelima kakak Tetsuya—sekarang enam—sangat menyayangi Tetsuya. Hanya saja, cara mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya berbeda-beda, sehingga terkadang ada beberapa dari mereka yang meninggalkan kesan tak mengenakkan di hati Tetsuya.

Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Semua pangeran di Kekaisaran Teikou menderita _Tetsuya-complex _dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda.

Tapi, akan kuberi satu bocoran, dari semua kakak-kakak Tetsuya, yang menderita _Tetsuya-complex_ paling akut adalah si sulung, Seijuurou.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan memaafkan anak baru itu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai, membuat kedua adiknya bergidik ngeri.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi dingin dan canggung. Shintaou menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia terlalu takut untuk angkat bicara, begitu pula dengan Atsushi, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan terus melahap snack miliknya.

Suasana canggung itu pun mulai mencair ketika mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan sebuah suara lembut yang tak asing di pendengaran mereka, "Permisi..."

Suara Tetsuya, adik bungsu mereka.

Shintarou yang menerima kode-kode dari kedua kakaknya pun berdehem dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok adik yang begitu mereka sayang dan juga adik yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

"Selamat siang." sapa Tetsuya sopan.

"_Konnichiwa__—ssu_!" sedangkan sang kakak masuk dengan senyuman lebar yang sukses membuat Atsushi ingin menghancurkannya sekarang juga.

"Tumben kesini. Atau jangan-jangan Ryouta sedang bosan?" Seijuurou menebak-nebak.

Dan tebakannya benar. "Aku tahu kalau kau tahu, Seijuurou-nii-sama..."

Kemudian Ryouta menyela, "Eh~ Tetsuya-cchi, yang tadi_—_" ujarnya mencoba membuat isyarat tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh sang adik.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ketiga kakaknya. "Ada apa_—nanodayo?_"

"Seijuurou-nii-sama," Tetsuya memulai, "Kami kesini ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke Reins."

"Reins?" Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya, "Mau apa kalian disana?"

Ryouta yang merasakan tanda-tanda tak mengenakknan menyela, "Ah_—etto, _begini_—ssu_... Kami ingin jalan-jalan_—ssu_..."

Kini giliran Shintarou dan Atsushi yang mengerutkan alis, "Hanya berdua?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Iya." jawab Tetsuya pendek.

"Ditolak." Atsushi langsung menjawab, "Tetsu-chin, kau tak bisa berkeliaran seenaknya. Ingat posisimu." ujarnya ketus.

_'Atsushi! Kau bodoh!' _runtuk Shintarou dalam hati. Ia mengerti maksud kakaknya itu tidak seperti itu. "Setidaknya ajak Daiki juga, supaya ada yang melindungimu," sambung Shintarou, tak lama kupingnya pun memerah, "Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu_—nanodayo!_" Rasanya si kakak bersurai hijau itu ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Tetsuya memandang kakak sulungnya, "Tapi Seijuurou-nii-sama, Daiki-nii-san tidak akan kembali sampai minggu depan," protesnya halus.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan ikut." timpal Seijuurou sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"EHH?!"

"Seijuurou! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu_—nanodayo!_"_—aku juga ingin jalan-jalan dengan Tetsuya!_

Tetsuya merasa bahwa argumen ini tak akan selesai, ia berkata "_Ano... sumimasen_, kalau begitu saya akan membawa Tatsuya_-nii-san_ saja..."

"TIDAK BOLEH!(_—ssu_!/_—nanodayo!_)" bentak Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Ryouta bebarengan, dan dilanjutkan oleh Seijuurou, "Tidak bisa."

Dalam hati, mereka melanjutkan:

'_Tatsuya-cchi itu kan sudah sering bersama Tetsuya-cchi!_' _—Ryouta, _ini sih pernyataan sok tahu.

'_Tatsu-chin itu bisa-bisa menyerang Tetsu-chin kalau dibiarkan saja!_' _—Atsushi, _kalau yang ini terlalu berprasangka buruk.

'_Tatsuya tompel itu terlalu nempel ke Tetsuya, tapi karena ada Ryouta dia menahan diri. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya diapa-apakan—nanodayo_'_—Shintarou, _ini juga su'udzon.

_'Aku tak akan membiarkan Tatsuya dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi dia kakak kandungnya. Merepotkan._'_—Seijuurou, _kalau yang satu ini cuma ingin untung sendiri.

.

"Kalau begitu Ryouta_-nii-san_, silahkan jalan-jalan sendiri." balas Tetsuya kesal.

"Iya, Ryou_-chin_ jalan-jalan sendiri saja!" ejek Atsushi.

"Ehh~ Hidoi_—ssu_!"

Seijuurou memukul meja sedikit keras, "**Tidak bisa. Ryouta masih belum boleh ditinggal sendiri. Aku yang akan mengikuti mereka.**"

_._

_Keputusan final telah ditetapkan.  
_

_._

Ahh... benar-benar. Adik-adik Seijuurou ini sulit untuk menurut jika menyangkut masalah adik bungsu mereka.

* * *

**.to be continued.**

**_Are?_**** Sejak kapan ini menjadi Harem!Kuroko, ya? Ya ampun… **

**_Soreyori saa~_ Mind to Review/Fav/Follow? :3**


End file.
